Mew Who?
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: When new aliens invade the planet and the mews are settling their lives down in a different country, what will Ryou and Keiichiro do to save the world from its inevitable demise?
1. OC submit

** Hi! This will be my first chapter story! I encourage ideas and I'll need OC's to make this work! I'll need a Mint, Zakuro, Ichigo, and Lettuce to make this work! I need them to have food-related Mew names, however! That's the only catch because I want it to be as close as it can get to the originals! I'll be using Pudding's Couterpart with my own! Sorry! This idea is based off of one of my friends, Pokechantixmewmew's fanfic, Second Time Around! But, I thought that I would make a different version to show my "unique" writing style! **

** Ichigo's counterpart will need a weapon that will be like the original's counterpart. I want the two counterparts to be SIMILIAR, not IDENTICAL! Please keep that in mind. And I would like any OC's animal's to be ENDANGERED just like in the show, please! I WILL be checking! I'll PM you if you made the cut, or missing major parts! Here's the form! **

Name: (First and last)

Age: (Nine through eighteen)

Counterpart: (Lettuce? Zakuro? Mint?)

Appearance:

Regular outfit:

Alternate outfit:

Athletic outfit:

Swimwear:

Formal wear: (For dances and balls)

School outfit:

Mew outfit:

Mew mark: (ONLY where its located!)

Mew Weapon:

DNA infused with:

Traits: (What's she like? She has to be similiar to whoever she's replacing!)

** Animals come on a first come, first served! This may seem similiar to Pokechantixmewmew's Second Time Around, but like I said, it WILL be different! I loved the idea of it, and wanted to make my own version! I will pick a Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Ichigo based on how well you answer these questions! I will accept PM's for extras, like aliens and people from school. I can't allow every Mew Mew to be an orphan, so everyone at least has to have ONE PARENT! Review, please! **

** Tessa, OUT! **


	2. Mew New?

** Hello! Thank you for your great OCs! I still need a Mint and Zakuro, but no worries! Thank you TarutoCutie40452 for Sakurambo Ishimiko, who will be playing Ishigo! Please help me by submitting an OC for "Mew Who?" by placing an OC in the reviews, or by PM'ing me! **

** ONWARDS TO THE STORY! **

In the basement of a shutdown cafe, two men sat near a computer. One was blonde, and was typing away at the computer. The other was a brunnette man who had a long ponytail. The blonde slammed his hand down on the keyboard, the keys typing in random numbers as a result.

"This is bad! Really, really bad!" The blomde muttered before slamming his head down onto the desk.

"Calm down, Ryou-" The brunnette tried to soothe the blonde, but was interrupted by the blonde.

"What do you mean 'calm down'?!" The blonde growled, picking his head off of the desk to glare at the brunnette. "I'm perfectly CALM!"

The brunnette took a step back from Ryou. "So, now you're... Angry?" The brunnette asked, uncertain if this was the right thing to say.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. It just set Ryou off. "Me? Angry?!" Ryou said, eye slightly twitching. "I'm not angry! I'm the least angry person that I know!" Ryou shouted, enraged.

Keiichiro held up his hands in defense. "My mistake, Ryou."

Satisfied, Ryou turned back to the computer and continued to type away at his computer. Not taking his eyes off of the screen, he motioned for Keiichiro to come look at something on the screen.

"Uh, Keiichiro? You might want to check this out!" Ryou said, shock ringing through his voice.

Walking back up to his original place by the computer, Keiichiro scanned the screen and gasped. "Are those charts correct, Ryou?" Keiichiro stammed, eyes glued to the screen.

Ryou nodded. "100% accurate, I'm afraid." Ryou said. "Do we need to contact the Mew Mews?"

Keiichiro shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "No. Ishigo lives in China to get married... Pudding is on a world tour preforming act... Mint is in France, entering in a ballet recital... Lettuce owns a library in Europe... And Zakuro is a traveling model... They've all grown up and they have their own lives now..."

"So... We're screwed?" Ryou questioned.

Keiichiro sighed and nodded. "Yes. We are VERY screwed." Keiichiro confirmed. He took one glance at the screen. On the screen was an alert that showed that there were new aliens in Tokyo.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

In the house of Ishimiko, a young girl woke up. She threw the matress off of her bed and stretched her thin limbs. She yawned while she moved to the other side of her room, picking up her clothes that she had set up the morning before.

With great ease, the dark purple haired girl threw on her grey school dress and tied a pink bow around the collar of her dres. She put on some loose-fitting socks and threw on her favorite pink ballet flats.

Then the girl ran into the bathroom to grab a purple brush. She looked in the mirror as she styled her hair. She then scurried back to her room to turn off her alarm clock just before it rang.

The girl giggled. "That's a new record!" She quietly said, remembering that her parents were still asleep.

She hurried down the steps and grabbed her ballet pink backpack. She stuffed multi-colored folders into her bag and then ran to the fridge.

She threw the fridgerator door open and scanned the contents of the fridge before taking an apple and scurrying out the door.

"I've got to hurry to school!" The girl mumbled to herself. "Or I'll be late for being early!"

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW **

"Sakurambo!" Two girls shrieked as the purple haired girl ran past her. The purple haired girl smiled at the two. One was red headed, the other was black haired.

"Hi Ayami!" She said to the red haired. "Hey, Airi!" Sakurambo said as she waved to the black haired girl. The two girls joined Sakurambo as she navigated through the halls.

"Don't you have a cheer meet today?" Airi asked, twirling her raven locks around on her finger.

Sakurambo nodded. "Tonight, Sesshomaru High is going for the gold!" Sakurambo said, giggling as her friends made up their own little cheers and danced goofily down the hallway.

Sakurambo glanced to her right to check the clock. She nearly had a stroke when she saw the time. "WHAAAA?! Is that the real time?!" She asked. "Omigod, omigod, omigod! Mrs. Nagano is going to KILL me for being late!" She said and she ran around the corner of the hall, running straight into a guy.

Sakura screamed and closed her eyes as she fell on top of a man. She opened her left eye and tried not to faint at who she saw.

The man that Sakurambo had pinned to the floor was none other than Kazuki Tanaka. The boy that Sakura had been planning to get his attention... _ Well, I got his attention... _, Sakura thought as she bit her lip. _ Just the wrong KIND of attention! _, she concluded.

She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she ran off before Kazuki could even ask what happened.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW** Sakura banged her head against her desk. "Ugh... How _ humiliating _! Now Kazuki will never want to go out with a clutz like me!"

Unfortunately, today wasn't Sakura's day. This apparently got her teacher's attention. "Miss Ishimiko!" Mrs. Nagano's shrill voice called out. Sakura sat up as quick as a whip. Unamused, Mrs. Nagano repeated her previous statement. "Since you obviously have science memorized-"

Sakura's hair stood up on the back of her neck. "Mrs. Nagano, I never said that I-"

"Do not interrupt your teachers when they are talking!" Mrs. Nagano shrieked, making the class grab their ears. Then Nagano cleared her voice and talked in a normal manner. "Since you have memorized science enough to catch some shut eye... Why don't you tell the class about the Clouded Leopard?"

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat... She knew nothing about this specific leopard species. She took a deep breath when everyone turned to face her. She cleared her throat. "Clouded Leopards are a type of leopards... That..." She trailed off.

"That?" Mrs. Nagano encouraged.

Sakura looked down shamefully at her desk. "That is related to the Star Lions?"

That may not have been the correct answer, but it was enough to make the class snicker. Sakura's face turned pinker than the bow on her dress.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Airi, Ayami, and Sakura were standing in the hallway. Sophmores and Freshmen walked calmly through the white hallways. Airi and Ayami's faces turned red from stifling laughter.

"Sakura... You did... _ WHAT?! _" Airi asked, doubling over with laughter.

"Sakura, you are just _ TOO _ funny!" Ayami added, bursting into laughter.

the crowd of people turned to look at what was so funny. Sakura blushed a crimson color and hid herself behind her friends.

"Cut it out! It wasn't _ THAT _ funny!" Sakura insisted.

"Whatever you say!" Airi commented, playfully rolling her eyes.

Ayami tensed up noticeably. "Uh, Sakura?" Ayami muttered as she nudged Sakura's shoulder.

"_ WHAT?! _" Sakura snapped. Ayami pointed to a familiar brunnette.

Sakura was frozen with fear. _ What if he thinks that I'm a total clutz?! Oh, I'll be the laughing stock of the school if everyone hears about this morning! _, Sakura thought. She tried to turn away, but her legs refused to turn away. _ I'm DEAD! My reputation is OVER, my life is OVER, and- _

Kazuki waved to Sakura with a smile as he ran the rest of the way. "Hey, Sakura! Wait up!" Kazuki yelled as he made his way over to the three girls.

Airi and Ayami, figuring that it was a good idea to leave their frozen friend alone, muttered "Good lucks!" and "Be nice!" to Sakura before they hustled the crowd along.

Sakura braced herself for the worst. _ Here's the bad part, right? 'Have any good trips, Sakuro?'. Ugh! This is embarrassing! _, Sakura thought.

Kazuki's face flushed the color of Sakura's ballet flats. "Umm... Sakura... I was thinking that... Um, maybe... Y-you would want to... Go to the p-park with... Me... After school?" Kazuki stuttered, looking away from Sakura's gaze.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW **

Alright! How's that for chappy #1? Keep in mind, I still need a Mint and a Zakuro! And if you have any alien OC's, I'd happily accept those with open arms! Thank you Starheartgalaxy for being a great friend! You also gave me a new Lettuce, which I'm very thankful for! I'm REALLY desperate, so I'll accept ANY OC's! Please Read and Review! 


	3. True Mew

** Hello! Here's Tessa with the next chapter of "Mew Who?". This story may not seem like much to you. Hell, it may even seem overrated and clichè! But I have hope in this story and I think it's good! So, please read it to make a girl happy! Thank you to Starheartgalaxy and Pokechantixmewmew for being good friends and very inspiring people! Be sure to check out "Second Time Around" by Pokechantixmewmew! Thank you for the great OCs! I now have an Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Taruto would have more romantic scenes with Pudding and Aoyaoma would be a less irritating enviornment freak! **

** ONWARDS TO THE STORY! **

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW **

Sakura's cheeks went bright red. _ Kazuki wants to go on a date... With ME?! _, Salura thought, drifting dreamily away into many fantasies of their perfect date. Apparently, Sakura never answered because Kazuki started to wave a hand in her face.

"Umm... Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Kazuki asked. Sakura nervously laughed as she snapped back into the real world.

"Uh, sure! Kazuki-san, I would LOVE to go on a date with you!"

Kazuki shyly smiled. "How about directly after school, we meet at the train station at 6:00?" Kazuki suggested.

Sakura glanced at the clock before looking back at Kazuki. "Perfect! See you later, Kazuki-kun! I've got to get to Mr. Tahamoto's History class before I get in trouble!" Sakura said before running off.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura ran the corner of the street and stooped to check the clock. The clock proudly displayed the time as 5:45. Sakura sprinted to the park entrance, familiar brown hair coming into sight.

"Kazuki-san! I made it!" Sakura yelled, panting. She waved frantically to get his attention.

Kazuki turned and grinned at Sakurambo. "So I see that you've decided to go with a casual look this evening?" Kazuki questioned.

Now becoming self-aware, Sakura approached a building to check her reflection. Her pink shirt with purple leopard print slouched on her petite figure and it fell off of a shoulder. Sakura groaned.

"Sorry, Kazuki! I was a little pressed for time!" Sakura apologized, bowing her head repeatedly.

Kazuki laughed good-naturedly and extended his hand. "That's alright, Sakura! I think that you look perfect for a stroll in the park!"

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

After they strolled the park to look at passing strangers and look for a proper picnic ground, Kazuki pulled a picnic basket as if out of thin air. Sakura was handed a checkered picnic blanket to hold.

Kazuki set the picnic basket down and was handed the blanket again. He unraveled it and set it on the ground, smoothing out the creases.

The purple haired girl placed the basket onto the blanket and proceeded to empty the baked goods onto the blanket. Kazuki sat beside Sakurambo, laughing at how her eyes widened everytime she pulled out a pastry out of the basket.

Sakura, keeping her eyes on a certain chocolate pudding that was in a purple container. She looked at Kazuki. "Kazuki, this is _ AMAZING! _ You've really outdone yourself!"

Kazuki smiled and took two containers out of the basket and popped the top off, revealing the contents to be steaming rice. "Well, this was an important date!" Kazuki insisted, pouring half of The rice into a beautiful porcelain bowl and handed it to Sakurambo.

Looking into the bowl, Sakura took it. She studied the pattern and gazed into the bowl, hypnotized by the colorful pattern engraved into the bowl. She finally broke her gaze from the bowl when Kazuki handed her a pair of wooden chopsticks. She noticed that he was eating out of the container of rice.

As if noticing her confused gaze, he pointed to her bowl. "One-of-a-kind bowl. I only brought one." He explained, going back to eating his rice.

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled.

Once they had eaten their rice, Kazuki popped the lid off of the pudding that Sakura had her eyes on. Kazuki handed the topless container to Sakura. "Here." He said, much to Sakura's suprise.

"What?" Sakuranbo ( ** I just found out that I spelled Sakura's name wrong. It's supposed to be spelled "Sakuranbo" instead of "Sakurambo". Sakuranbo means "Cherry" in Japanese. ** ) asked, suprised.

Sakuranbo reached for the container and was about to grab it when-

"EEEEEIIIII!" Sakura screeched as the pudding slid down her face. She wiped her hands over her eyes, trying to get the pudding off of her face.

Kazuki had a look of horror. "Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Kazuki said, bowing in apology before running off to get napkins.

Sakura stood up and tried to find a place to clean up.

She found a cute little cafe called 'Cafe Mew Mew'. The thing that stood out most to Sakura was a golden cat statue, that was perched on the very top of the building with ruby red eyes... It looked as if the cat was trying to look into her soul. _ Cute cafe... The cat statue must be their mascot! Oh well, it looks closed, though. I'll just use the bathroom in the museum! Nobody goes there, any way! _, She thought, running to the nearby museum.

She opened the door to the 'Endangered Animal' exhibit and waved to passing people, crossing her other arm over her chest to hide the huge brown stain.

The colorful halls of the exhibit showed pictures of different animals... Horses... Dolphins... Tigers...

She shook the thought out of her mind and entered an archway that led to the bathroom...

What she didn't know was that stepping through that archway would change her life!

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

The computer screens in the dreary basement sounded an ear-splitting alarm. Ryou and Keiichiro rushed over to the computer to see that a person's DNA was the same bionary code as a Red Book endangered animal.

Ryou smirked. "Perfect timing." Ryou said.

Keiichiro wasn't that amused. "The real question is, how will we know when to combine her DNA with her assigned animal?" Keiichiro stated.

Ryou typed on the computer. "We'll wing it." He stopped typing momentarily to put safety goggles on, then handed Keiichiro a pair; advising for him to do the same.

On the computer screen, a girl was running out of the museum, and into the park. The girl stopped to catch her breath, and Ryou took this as his chance to strike.

Grabbing a circular tube connected to the computer, with a red button on the top, it resembled a control stick from an arcade game.

"Mew Project..." Ryou started as Keiichiro typed a series of commands into the neighboring computer.

"Commence!" They both shouted at once.

MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW

Sakura had stopped to catch her breath, and the moment she did, she heard earth cracking sounds behind her. She turned and fell over when the ground started quaking underneath her.

"_NYAAAAA!_" Sakura yelled, trying to force herself up. But she was soon knocked out when her head hit the ground _ hard. _

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura woke up in a strange place. She looked around and saw beautiful colors surrounding her.

"Wow!" She said, looking around. "Where am I?" She asked.

She looked straight in front of her to see a silver leopard cub sitting in front of her. She smiled. "Aren't you a... Clouded... Leopard?" Sakuranbo asked. At those words, the cub stood up and walked torwards her.

"Are you lost little Clouded Leopard?" She asked as the cub continued to approach her. "Do you need help finding your mama?" The cub rubbed against her leg affectionately.

Sakura giggled and picked the little leopard up.

"I don't think that my parents would mind me keeping a little leopard in my room!" She said, rubbing the cat's head.

Everything was going well... Untill the leopard raised its claws to Sakura before it started to shimmer as it dissappeared into Sakura.

Sakura stood, dazed. "T-the Clouded Leopard... Went... Into me?" She stood there, pondering the actions that had just happened moments ago. "I can feel it inside of me... And it kind of feels... Nice..."

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

_ Sakura... Are you okay? _

_ S-Sakura? _

Sakura slowly regained consciousness as the voice in her head sounded to get closer... And closer... Untill she could swear it sounded like...

Her eyes darted open to see familiar blue eyes looking back at her. Her cheeks flushed when she saw who it was. "_ KAZUKI-KUN?! _" Sakura shrieked when she realized that his face was only an inch away from hers. Her face turned red like a tomato, then scooted back, for extra measure. She put on a goofy smile.

"Kazuki-kun!" She retried, trying to sound nonchalant. "What happened?"

Kazuki looked at the sun... Which was now setting. "Well, after the earthquake, you must've blacked out. When I came back, you were next to a cafe unconscious." He said.

Sakura sat up and looked at the sunset, too. "I... See..." She said.

_ Was the thing with the Clouded Leopard... Real? _, she thought as she glanced back at Kazuki. _ Maybe I should ask Kazuki... Nah. He'd probably call me a freak... I'd better keep this to myself! _, Sakuranbo decided.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

_ ... That night... _

Sakura ran down the hallway of the school, clutching her purple bag that read loud and clearly _ 'If you think that you've got game, then Sesshomaru High will put you to shame!' _

She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, which consisted of a pink cheer top with purple letters that had 'SH' for the schools initials, and a pink cheer skirt that went down to her knee caps.

She ran untill she saw familiar black and red hair. "AIIIIIIRIIII! AYAMIIIIIII!" Sakura screeched, making the two girls stop to look at Sakura.

"Where have you been, Sakura?! We almost had to go on without you!" Airi said, putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

Sakura was pulled into the gym with her two friends. "It doesn't matter!" Sakura said.

"I hope that you're right!" Ayami said as they joined the rest of the cheer team.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW** _ ... At the Park... _

A jellyfish-like thing was floating in mid-air above a squirrel. Suddenly, the jellyfish's tentacles wrapped around it, squeezing the squirrel close to the jellyfish. Then, the jellyfish had the squirrel in it, it morphed the squirrel into a black monster with a tail made of thorns and it screeched as it grew to the height of the trees around it.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura smiled as she woke up in the morning. "Time to go to the park to meet Airi and Ayami!" She said as she threw on her pink loose fitting shirt with purple leopard print on it with her favorite jeans.

She grabbed a granola bar off of the counter and rushed out the door.

She was about to be at the park to meet her friends, when she heard an ear-splitting roar that made her change her direction.

She didn't even know where she was going, her legs were leading her without Sakura's consent.

Sakura turned a corner and stared at the monster before her. It looked like a squirrel... Or what used to be a squirrel. It was black with tail that looked like it was made of tiny thorns.

Upon seeing the beast, unfortunately it saw her, too... And made her the target for its attack.

Running towards her, then spinning around in a circle, throwing its tail around... Sakura thought she was done for. But when she opened her eyes, she was out of harm's way... And into the arms of a strange blonde boy that was staring at her.

Sakura did the first thing that came to her instinctive mind. Scream. "Wha-what the... WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, looking down. She was on a tree branch, being held around the waist by a stranger.

The stranger put a hand over her mouth. "SHH! You'll let the Chimera Animal know where we are!" He said.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Ryou smirked at the purple haired girl's confusion. _ This situation reminds me of when I first spoke to Ichigo! _, Ryou thought.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked, looking horrified.

Ryou picked the girl up and jumped to a tree branch. "Let's save the introductions for later!" Ryou said before taking a gold pendant out of his pocket. "First, you have to defeat-" He pointed at the mutant squirrel. "-THAT thing!"

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "You did _ NOT _ just seriously say that! Are you out of your _ MIND?! _" She shouted.

"Nope. I'm very serious." Ryou handed her the pendant, then pushed her off of the branch.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Seconds seem to pass by very slowly as Sakura fell to her doom. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soo-

"Great! You landed on your feet! Now say 'Mew Mew Cherry... Metamorpho-sis'!"

Sakura opened one eye and saw that she was safetly on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief. Then she opened her hand to look at the pendant in her hand. "Mew... Mew Cherry... Metamorpho-sis?" She said, unsure of what would happen.

Sakura panicked when the air around her shimmered and engulfed her in light. "Wh-what's h-happening?!"

When the sparkles ceased and the light faded, Sakura had a whole new appearance. Her purple hair had gone hot pink (** Not ballet pink, like Ichigo. **) and her eyes were lavender. Her hair was down in a waist-length braid. She had pink finger-less gloves and a purple bubble dress with a ballet pink sash. She now had grey leopard ears and a long leopard tail.

"_ NYAAAAAA! _ What happened?!" Sakura screeched as she looked at her new appearance. "Is that a... _ TAIL?! _"

Sakura, oblivious to anything that didn't have to do with her tail, didn't notice that the squirrel was swinging its tail to attack untill a man with a long brown ponytail pushed her out of the way and took the blow for her.

Sakura screeched as she saw the man trying to get up, falling down in the process. "Don't worry about me!" He said with a weak smile. "I'll be okay, just give me a while. It would've done more damage to you." He said before the blonde man jumped off of the tree branch to help the brunnette to his feet. "You'll need a weapon! Just say the first thing that comes to your mind!" The blonde shouted.

"Okay!" Sakura said. "Uh... Ribbon Cherry Wand!" She shouted. Then a lavender stick with a red jem surrounded by pink crystal petals. "Wow... Those words came out almost magically..." She muttered.

"Now, just trust your instincts!" The blonde shouted. The squirrel swiped at Mew Cherry again, only for Cherry to flip away.

Forming a heart out of the air with the wand, Cherry didn't know what she was doing. Especially when she aimed the heart at the squirrel and shouted...

"RIBBON BLOSSOM IGNITE!"

The squirrel dissappeared with one last blood-curtling screech. Then Mew Cherry dissappeared into sparkles, leaving Sakuranbo standing in her regular outfit.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Ryou and Keiichiro led the oblivious teenager to the once-famous Cafe Mew Mew. Once Ryou had opened the front door to the cafe, he motioned for Sakura to follow. "Sakuranbo Ishimiko, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew." Keiichiro said, closing the door behind Ryou.

Sakura absorbed her new surroundings. Then she realized the pressing question... "Who are you people? And why did you bring me here?!" She screamed. Then her eyes went wide. "ARE YOU GOING TO _ RAPE _ ME?!" Ryou and Keiichiro stared at her with confusion. Not recieving an answer, she assumed. She ran for the door and started banging on it, not even trying the handle. "Oh _ shit _! You _ ARE _ going to rape me!" She said.

Ryou grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "Listen, we aren't going to rape you! We got you to come here to talk to you about joini-"

"Joining your gang?" Sakura squeaked.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Yes. That's _ exactly _ the first thought that popped into my head. I just left my license to rob people at home." He said sarcastically before returning to his serious tone. "No. Listen. Your a special girl that has combined DNA with an endangered animal."

"We'll need you to work here as a cover up. Because this is also where we keep all of our equipment." Keiichiro added.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Okay. Why not?" She said. "As long as you _ PROMISE _ not to rape me." They both gave her a look that said 'seriously?!' She held her hands up in defense. "Just checking."

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura spinned around, modeling her new lavender waitress outift.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, admiring the laces and ruffles.

"Like a million bucks." Keiichiro said, sweetly.

Ryou gave Sakura a bored look. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Sakura stuck a defiant tongue out at Ryou. "No, I don't have some pla- OMIGOD! I left Airi and Ayami in the park!" She said, rushing out of the cafe.

"Don't you want to change out of your uniform first?" Ryou called after her.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

** Well, how'd you like this?! It took me all day! I'll get started on next chapter right away, na no da! I just hope that I'll get more reviews, na no da. Bye! ~Nyaaaaa! **


	4. New Mew to the Rescue!

** You should know who I am enough to that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and that you should know my name! Well, onto #3! **

** MEWMEMMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

In a different world, where another race of aliens are suffering, three boys with pointed ears bowed before their leader.

"We need that planet for the sake of our people. And we will do whatever nessecary to retrieve it, my lord." Thr three aliens said to their leader.

The leader nodded at them, but yet he had no body. You just... _ Knew _ whenhe nodded or approved of your actions. The three then took that as their chance to leave.

"Trat, get Epoh to start the ship. He's still mad about me being the Lord's favorite!" The teenage one said to the ten year old alien. The ten year old looked like it was about to make a smart comeback when the eldest put a hand on Trat's shoulder and shook his head.

The eldest one, who was about eighteen at the most, identified hiself as Epoh. "Evren, you know that's not true. I see that you're more dellusional than ever." Epoh said. Epoh was very tall and had black hair and searching green eyes. Trat was the smallest one, ten at the most. Trat had red hair and matching green eyes. Evren had dark purple hair and green eyes like the other two.

Evren gave a smile. "Well, one should hope!" Evren replied, smirking at the two aliens.

"We're screwed if we're placing the fate of the Fawnadorians is _ your _ hands!" Trat muttered.

Not even phased by this behavior, Evren winked at Trat. "Exactly!" He said, making the other two sigh in irritation.

** A new threat has revealed itself as Fawnadorians. **

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

... In the cafe...

Sakura was busy waiting tables for Cafe Mew Mew.

"Sakura, table eleven has been waiting for their cherry pies for twelve minutes!" Ryou called out.

"I'll be right on it!" Sakura said as she picked a tray of cherry pies and headed over to table eleven when-

"Sakura, we're getting complaints from table four! They want their bill!" Keiichiro called out to Sakura.

Sakura fave table eleven their pies then rushed to the register to grab table four's bill.

"Sakura, table two needs menus!" Ryou yelled to Sakura.

Sakura was about to grab menus when Sakura's favorite sound rang through the building. Sakura leapt for joy as she ushered people out. "It's closing time! Everyone go home, and we'll pick up tomorrow!" She said, closing the door behind the people.

Sakura collapsed beside the door. "Why am I the only waitress?! It's not fair! I have to do all of the work!" Sakura whined.

Keiichiro offered Sakura a hand to help her off of the ground. Sakura grabbed his hand and lifted herself off of the ground. "Don't worry, there are more mews! You just have to find them!" Keiichiro assured her.

"Great. I have to do _ more _ work!" Sakura complained.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura was walking home from work when she heard her phone ring. She picked her pink and purple leopard print phone up and answered it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, good! I had the right number! It's Keiichiro!" The man happily said.

Sakura, however, was _ not _ amused. "How the _ hell _ did you get my number?!" She screeched, unaware of the looks she was getting from strangers that were passing her on the street.

The voice on the end of the line changed. "It's called the phone book, sweetie. Have you ever seen one?" A familiar sarcastic voice said.

"Shut it, Ryou and tell me why you called me." Sakura said, mumbling into her phone.

"Well, do you know Katsu high?" Keiichiro asked.

"Do you mean Katsu high as in 'Sesshomaru's top basketball (** Assuming that they actually PLAY basketball. **) competitor'?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh... Maybe?" Keiichiro asked, unsure.

"Fine. Seems like a plan!" Sakura said, turning on her heels to walk torwards the school that she hated with a burning passion.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Another jellyfish-like thing hovered above a rat that lurked in a hole in Katsu High school. The jellyfish suddenly striked out and grabbed the rat, pulling itself inside of the rat. The rat grew, making a wall crumble as it exceeded its size. The rat had spikes on the end of its tail and headed to wear he heard noise.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakuranbo headed into the bright and cheery school, mumbling how she was _ only _ here for the newest member of her school and that she was there for _ only _ for that alone. She navigated the halls, most people had left the school to go home.

"Wait, why would I come here when nobody's really-" Her ears perked up when she heard noise. She hid in an empty classroom that had the door swung open. When nobody passed, Sakuranbo was _ very _ suspicious. She stepped out of the classroom very quietly and tip-toed through the hallway. She came closer and closer to the sounds, finally coming to a set of metal double-doors. She peered inside the window, revealing the people to be cheerleaders.

Sakura smiled a toothy grin. "Ryou never said that I couldn't check out the opponent's routine and tweak ours to beat their tails!" Sakura muttered.

"What do you think that you're doing?" A voice rang from behind Sakura.

Stunned into silence, Sakura turned around slowly to see a girl standing in front of her, hands on her hips and slight smirk on her face. The girl had light blue, almost white hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark sky blue and her pale skin shone in the setting sun. She wore a white long sleeved shirt under a black, buttoned jacket. Her skirt was as black as night and went to her knees. She wore snow white stockings and black shoes along with it.

The girl tapped her foot and looked annoyed. "Um... Are you gonna answer my question?"

Sakura, catching herself staring, looked down in shame. "Um... I was observing the cheerleaders. Their routine was really something." Sakura mumbled.

"I think that you were _ spying _ on the cheerleaders. And I also bet that you don't go here." The girl said pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

Sakura took a step back. "Okay, so what if I was?" Sakura said. Her phone started ringing, both girls didn't seem to notice as the two glared at each other, invisible electricity running between their eyes.

Finally, Sakura took notice of her phone and took it out of her pocket. She clicked the answer button. "What?!" Sakura growled.

"We've located a Chimera Animal near Katsu high. Take it out. We're on our way to assist you in any way possible!" Ryou said, emotionless. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Ryou hung up before Sakura could get a word out.

"Great. Just _ great! _" Sakura growled under her breath.

"What's wrong, spy?" The girl asked with fake concern.

Sakura scowled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"I don't see why that's any of _ your _ business, street rat!" The girl sneered.

"So you're resorting to calling names? Well, at least I don't look like a ghost!" Sakura retorted.

The girl giggled. "Puh-lease! You _ wish _ that you were this pretty! I've got a news flash for you-"

At that moment, a new threat decided to reveal itself. A giant rat-like creature turned to face the two. It screeched, making the two cover their ears.

Sakura took a step forward and smirked at the rat. "Hello, Chimera Animal! Sorry that I kept you waiting!" She took her pendant out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. "Mew Mew Cherry... Metamorpho-sis!" She said, allowing the sparkles and light to engulf her as she changed into her mew form.

The girl stared in horror and wonder as Sakura changed. "Wha-what?!" She screamed.

After her transformation, Mew Cherry turned to the girl. "I'll explain later!" She said. This time, she waisted no time in summoning her weapon. "Ribbon Cherry Wand!" She yelled, her magic cherry blossom wand appearing in her hand. She traced a heart in the air and aimed the heart at the mutant rat. "Ribbon Blossom... IGNITE!" She shouted. The heart missed the rat when the rat side-stepped the attack.

She heard a door slam open and footsteps. Ryou and Keiichiro were here. Mew Cherry, breaking her focus to look back at Ryou and Keiichiro, didn't notice that the rat raised his paw to strike at her. Luckily for Mew Cherry, the unknown girl jumped in front of Mew Cherry, turning her back to the rat. The girl recieved the blow, crashing into a wall.

The back of the girl's dress was torn, revealing nothing below the shoulder blades. However, there was something that caught the eye... The girl had an almost silver mark on her back. It looked like a Mickey Mouse symbol with the big circle and the two smaller circles attached to each side of the top of the circle.

Mew Cherry gasped. "She has a mark that almost looks like the one on my left wrist!" She shrieked.

Keiochiro nodded. "Of course. That's her Mew mark. Every Mew has it!" Keiichiro said, smiling.

Mew Cherry was appalled at how calm Keiichiro acted. "This girl is one of the four other Mews?!" She screamed, dodging a swipe from the rat.

"Right." Ryou said, running over to the girl and handed her a pendant just like Sakura's. "Here. What's your name, Miss?" He asked, almost kindly.

She hissed in pain as she tried to get onto her feet. "Nashi Ginnonami." She said, accepting the pendant.

"Transform. Just trust your instincts. You'll know what to do." Ryou said, moving back over to Keiichiro.

Nashi held up the pendant. "Mew Mew Pear... Metamorpho-sis!" She yelled, then covered her mouth. Nadhi still didn't know what was happening when sparkles and light engulfed her. She was even more confused when the light dissolved and she was left in a whole new appearance.

Nashi now wore a tight strapless silver dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She had puffy sleeves that were silver with black trim. Her silver boots went down just past her knees. And she had a choker is silver with black trim. Her gloves went just past her wrist and were black. She had large silver mouse ears and a long mouse tail.

Mew Cherry giggled. "And you called _ me _ the rat!" She said, gasping for breath.

Mew Pear turned to catch a glimpse of her tail and blushed. "Shut it! A mouse is _ very _ difderent from a dirty sewer rat like _ you! _"

Keiichiro's palm of his right hand met his forehead. "Can we save the insults for later! You still need to beat that rat!"

Mew Cherry smirked and held her wand out at Mew Pear. "With _ pleasure! _" Mew Cherry said.

"Not the mouse! The _ mutated rat! _" Keiichiro shouted.

"You mean that there's a difference?!" Mew Cherry retorted.

"_ Sakura! _" Keiichiro's voice was suprisingly fierce.

Mew Cherry stuck her lip out and pouted. "Fine!" She grumbled as she aimed her wand at the rat.

"Wait! Where's my weapon?!" Mew Pear whined.

"You have to call it up, stupid!" Mew Cherry said. "Say the first thing that pops into your head!" She shouted, jumping to avoid a swipe from the rat.

"Kuro-Ken!" Mew Pear shouted as a black sword-like weapon that resembles a bow to a violin appeared in her hand. ( ** The name means "black sword." ** ) She lifted the sword and swung at the rat, her sword held like a baseball bat.

When the rat was hit, a light poured through where he was cut.

"Now, Mew Cherry! Use your wand to destroy it!" Ryou impatiently called out.

Mew Cherry lifted her Ribbon Cherry Wand. She traced a circle and then aimed at the rat. "RIBBON BLOSSOM IGNITE!" She yelled as light shone and blinded everyone temporarily. When the light faded, a normal rat was left in the place of the mutant rat.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, Nashi!" Keiichiro said when Nashi stepped into the dining area in her new uniform. Nashi's was very similiar to Sakuranbo, except where Sakura's was purple, Nashi's was white-blue.

Nashi gave a small bow. "Thank you. It's nice to be welcomed!" She said, giggling.

When Nashi was about to change back into her original clothes, Sakura grabbed her by the wrist. Nashi turned to face Sakura. "What is it?"

"Um... Thank you for taking that blow for me back at Katsu High, Nashi. That was very brave and herioc of you." Sakura admitted.

Nashi gave a smile. "Anything for a friend!" Nashi said, running into the bathroom to change.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

** How was it?! Thanks to Pokechantixmewmew for giving me the great idea to make Sakura go into the rivaling high school and spy on the cheerleaders! You rock! Thanks to MewStar0013, MadameCalypso, Starheartgalaxy, and MissSerendipity2013 for being good friends! I'm already halfway finished with chapter five, but I haven't even started chapter four! Wish me luck! **

** Tessa, OUT! **


	5. A Few Mews

** Hi! I'm workin' on my third in one day! Buh-bye! **

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura sat on a table in the cafe, messing with a sugar dispenser by pouring onto the table. "What is Keiichiro _ doing _ in the basement, building a time machine?! God, he's been down there _ foreveeeeer_!" Sakura complained, shoving some sugar into her mouth.

"Stop whining, Sakura! And stop with the sugar! _ I'll _ have to clean it up since _ you _ obiously WON'T!" Nashi said, snatching the sugar bottle out of Sakura's hand.

Sakura started to whine. "Why did you doooo thaaaat?! Now I'm soooooooooooooooooooo boooooooooooooored!" Sakura whined. In fact, she was so focused on whining, that she didn't notice that Keiichiro returned, both hands behind his back. He cleared his throat, gathering both girl's attention. "I've got a suprise for you two!" Keiichiro said in a sing-song voice. They stood up and walked to him. He held his hands out. In one hand, there was what looked like a cherry blossom with big adorable blue eyes. In the other, there was a blue thing with a small puppy ear, a cat ear, a wolf tail, a raven's wings, and a leopard's body. He threw the pink cherry blossom into the air.

"Sakura, this is R4000! He's yours to keep. He'll tell you when he's picked up a Chimera Animal." Keiichiro said. Sakura shrieked when it was tossed in the air, and stunned when the petals started to flap to stay in the air.

The cherry blossom landed onto Sakura's shoulder. She took it off of her shoulder to look at it. "It's so... _ KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! _" Sakura squeaked.

"Kawaii! Kawaii!" The blossom echoed.

Sakura giggled. "You like that, huh? Then you'll be called Kawaii!" Sakura said, nuzzling Kawaii with her nose.

Nashi rolled her eyes. "How original, Sakura!" Nashi said, sarcastically. Sakura didn't seem to notice, though.

The small some-kind-of-anything one that was left flapped its tiny wings and landed in Nashi's eager arms. "What is it?" Nashi asked.

"IT! IT!" The small... Thing said.

"Everything!" Keiichiro said beaming. "It has a bit of everything! I thought that it would be the perfect companion! That's R5000, it has the same purpose as Sakura's... Kawaii. Just in case you two get seperated in a situation, your companion will tell you where to go!" Keiichiro said.

"Well, I suppose it needs a name... How about... Osusume?"

"Osusume! Osusume!" It replied. Osusume was lifted up to Nashi's face as Nashi planted a small kiss on its head.

"Osusume and Kawaii! Two perfect names!" Keiichiro declared before ushering the two into the bathroom to change.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

... At Sesshomaru High school...

Sakura was rushing to her class when she was stopped by... Kazuki? "Kazuki-kun... What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kazuki's face flushed a little. "Umm... Since our last... Date had been ruined with the chocolate pudding... I was hoping that we could go to that new skating rink!" Kazuki said, smiling.

Sakura smiled. "I'd _ love _ to go! How about Sunday at 6:00?" Sakura asked. Kazuki nodded. "Then it's settled!" Sakura said before she remebered that she had to go to class. As she started to run off, she felt Kazuki grab her hand.

"Wait, Sakura! I was actually hoping that I could... Walk you to class...?" Kazuki muttered. Sakura's smile brightened. She grabbed his other hand and pulled him in the direction of the classroom.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

...Ice Rink... (** Damn right! I'm skippin' the whole school thing! I'm skippin' straight to the point! **)

Sakura was in her new purple dress with a pink sash. She had on pink leggings and she strapped on the rental skates. Just before she got on the ice with Kazuki, she saw this pretty girl with burnt orange hair skating around. The girl had on a light orange ice skating outfit with chocolate brown accents and white jewels that littered the outfit.

The girl skated around, doing turns, flips, and jumps. She made it look easy. But unfortunately, after Sakura put one skate-covered foot onto the ice that she made a mistake. Sakura slid on anything but the skates. She slid on anything but the skates, too. She did face plants and even fell straight onto her butt. The only thing that kept her up was Kazuki, and he took a break to get them a soda.

All was going well, Sakura had managed to get to her feet and actually move. She was making good progress when she slipped and slid.

Unfortunately, she slid straight into the path of the orange haired girl. The girl noticed Sakura after it was too late. The girl managed to take a great leap over Sakura's head, but after her skates made contact with the ice again, she couldn't stop sliding; eventually colliding into a wall.

Sakura gasped and threw off her skates. This seemed to be a bad idea because the ice was worse than with the skates. Finally, she made it to the girl.

"Are you alright?! Sorry, I'm a clutz on ice!" Sakura said, offering her a hand up.

Taking the helping hand, the girl made it on to her feet. "No, it's alright. I have to learn to overcome obstacles like that and still be able to make a flawless routine... Or so my coach says... I'm Ruby." She said, leaning against the edge of the rink.

"So you're a real ice skater? I thought you were good! I was trying to out-do you to impress my date." Sakura admitted, checking around to make sure that Kazuki didn't hear that.

Ruby giggled. "Really? Thanks! I don't really get complimented... I only get screamed at by my coach who tells me what flaws I have in my routine. That woman has a life saying: 'No matter how hard you try or how well you do it, you will never be good enough'." Ruby stated, imitating her coach's voice.

"Sakura!" Kazuki said from behind Sakura.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at him before turning back to Ruby. "It really was nice to meet you, Ruby!" Sakura said before _ trying _ to walk off to get her skates.

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

... Near the front of the new ice rink...

Another Chimera Animal jellyfish hovered above the ice rink's new mascot, Peppy the Penguin. It lashed out at the penguin and forced itself into the black penguin. Forcing the penguin to grow taller and grow sharp talons like a hawk's, the penguin also turned a bright blue, for reasons unknown.

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

"Chimera Animal alert! Chimera Animal alert, Sakura!" Kawaii shrieked, flying around frantically above Sakura's head.

Sakura was skating hand-in-hand with Kazuki, so that shocked her. "Are you sure, Kawaii?" Sakura asked, quietly.

"Very sure! Very, VERY sure, Sakura!" Kawaii screeched.

Sakura turned to Kazuki, who had let go of Sakura's hand and was skating. With that, Sakura had an idea. She let her self trip and acted melodramatic. "Owie! My aaaaaankleeee!" She ehined, shocked at how convincing she was. Kazuki rushed straight over. _ Awww... He's so sweet to me, even though I'm faking it! _, Sakura thought.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kazuki said, helping her to her feet.

She seethed in fake pain and gave a small smile. "I think I hurt my leg... Maybe I should sit down." Sakura suggested. Kazuki nodded and led her over to the benches, catching glimpses back at Sakura to make sure that he wasn't hurting her.

As soon as she was placed onto the metal bench, Kazuki smiled and got back on the ice. Then Sakura made a split for it.

She didn't have to search long before a blue mutant penguin caught her eye. Sakura, unfortunately, caught its eye, too. She ran back to the rink, followed closely by the penguin. When she got back near the rink, she jumped into the rink and skated as best she could, slipping and falling only a few times. Kazuki took notice, but saw the penguin and stared wide-eyed. Of _course_ one with a hurt leg would run for their lives!

Ruby was in the rink, too. She looked like she saw a ghost and started scooting away slowly. But the penguin saw her and started after her.

Ruby skated away, swurving to avoid various blows from the mutated penguin. The penguin eventually caught up and started to swat at her.

The front door of the skating rink swung open and Nashi appeared with Osusume. Sakura turned to Nashi, who had just hopped into the rink, regular shoes still on.

"Nashi, time to transform before my friend gets crushed!" Sakura said, pointing to where Ruby was still skating away from the penguin, timing the swipes from the penguin to her jumps. Nashi nodded and pulled her pendant out of thin air.

"Mew Mew Pear... Metamorpho-sis!" Nashi yelled before she was consumed in the familiar light, then Mew Pear took her place. "Kuro-Ken!" Mew Pear called out, summoning her black sword-like weapon.

"Mew Mew Cherry... Metamorpho-sis!" Sakura called out before she was replaced by Mew Cherry. "Ribbon Cherry Wand!" Mew Cherry yelled, summoning her her cherry blossom wand. She traced a heart in the air and aimed it at the penguin. "Ribbon Blossom Ignite!" She yelled. Her attack didn't seem to do any damage.

In the middle of Mew Pear jumping to attack the penguin, Osusume flew over to where Ruby was in a fatal position. Its mouth opened wide and a gold pendant like Sakura's came out and landed next to Ruby. Ruby opened her eyes and reached for the pendant.

She stood up. "Mew Mew Peach... METAMORPHO-SIS!" She yelled, cowering after those words escaped from her mouth. She squeaked in suprise and in fear when the light engulfed her.

When she reappeared, she had a whole new outfit. She now wore orange an orange dress and orange shoes. She wore a white glove without top on her right hand. Her hair turned a more bright orange and turned into a side ponytail.

"Ribbon Peach Kunais!" Mew Peach yelled, unnoticing the shocked stares from Mew Cherry and Peach. Both hands had star-shaped leaf knives. She threw them at the penguin, cutting into the skin. The penguin howled in pain. Mew Pear took this as her chance to hit it with her Kuro-Ken. She hit the penguin's leg and let fell to the ground.

"NOW, MEW CHERRY!" Mew Pear shouted.

Mew Cherry traced a heart in the air and then aimed it at the penguin. "RIBBON BLOSSOM... IGNITE!" Mew Cherry shouted, destroying the penguin.

They all turned back to normal and ran to the cafe.

** MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

_...At the cafe..._

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, Ruby!" Everyone shouted as Ruby came out in a burnt orange dress.

Keiichiro handed Ruby an already-made companion. "I had madw every Mew's companion ahead of time." Ruby's companion looked like a purple baby seal with a heart-shaped tail and white angel wings.

Ruby accepted the companion into her arms. "Aww! It's so kawaii! You'll need a name... How about... Tenshi?"

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

Sakura was walking home after all of this excitement and was unfortunately alone. Kawaii was perched on her shoulder, then suddenly flapped its petals and hovered around Sakura's face.

"What, Kawaii? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Alien alert, Sakura! Alien alert!" Kawaii shrieked, flying more frantically.

Sakura looked around and saw nothing. She caught Kawaii in her hands. "Are you sure, Kawaii? I don't see anything!"

"I'm sure! I'm very, very sure!" Kawaii continued to shriek.

"All right, all right! Cool your jets, Kawaii!" She hissed, checking the perimeter. But she didn't notice that she was being watched by a figure on top of a nearby building.

The figure hopped off of the building and landed in front of Sakura.

"Looking for something, Miss?" The man asked with a smirk. His figure was covered by the black coat that he had on. She only noticed that he had dark purple hair and sharp green eyes with a devious glint in them.

Sakura shrugged, acting nonchalant with calmness that she currently didn't have. "No, not really."

"Really? Because, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were that cat girl that keeps destroying my masterpiece monsters!" He said, emotionlessly.

"W-who are you, and how do you know that I'm a Mew?!" Sakura demanded.

"The name's Evren. I came here from the planet Fawnadoria to claim Earth for my people." Evren stated with a grin.

Sakura balled up her fists in fury. "Well, I won't let you take Earth! Over my dead _BODY_ will I let you take my planet!" Sakura yelled. Evren chuckled.

"And I won't leave without it. So it seems that we'll have a lot of time to spend together! What a lovely lose-lose situation! You've got spunk, kid. I'll give you that!" Evren said as he dissappeared.

Sakura had to blink to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "What just happened?"

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWM EWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWME WMEWMEW**

** Okay, so I had already had the fight scene up after I had just posted Nashi's chappie and I knew how I would end it... I just never got around to it since my fucking bedtime and CaptainSparklez's FUCKING ADDICTING VIDEOS! My favorite line from the wise Mark: "Hahaha- FUCK YOU!" Him and Nick are the funniest. Sorry, Jordan. I just think that they crack more jokes! But you are all my favorites because you're all cute little boys and are the funniest people ever; but equal to Smosh! Omigod! Don't get me STARTED on smosh!... I'm getting a little off subject... Bye-bye! **


End file.
